Face to Face
by Alietha
Summary: Vous avez vu la série des "Que se passerait-il si Kira était capturé par ZAFT", mais qu’en serait-il si Athrun était capturé par l'alliance terrestre ? L'auteur est de retour, la suite pour bientôt!
1. Prologue

Titre originel : Face to Face

Auteur: Melicress

Traductrice : Alietha (Avec autorisation de l'auteur)

Genre : Général /Amitié

Rating : T

Pairing : Athrun Zala et Kira Yamato (amitié)

Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas mais à son auteur Melicress. Les personnages de Gundam Seed ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

Résumé : Vous avez vu la série des "Que se passerait-il si Kira était capturé par ZAFT", mais qu'en serait-il si Athrun était capturé par l'alliance terrestre ?

To Melicress : Thanks a lot to allow me to translate your fiction; I hope it will be faithful to your story.

Je remercie Melicress de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic. Pourquoi traduire cette fic ? Parce que l'histoire est originale, qu'elle a pour personnage principal mon préféré.

Toute critique est la bienvenue du moment qu'elle est construite.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

_Prologue_

La bataille faisait rage. Le Blitz, le Buster, le Duel et l'Aegis faisaient face au Strike, seul. Kira s'était battu désespérément pour protéger l'Archangel, essayant de ne pas penser au pilote, têtu, derrière le masque de l'Aegis. A un contre quatre, personne ne s'était attendu à cette fin.

« Athrun ! » cria vivement Nicol, attirant ainsi l'attention d'Yzak et de Dearka. L'Aegis avait engagé un combat avec le Strike non loin de l'Archangel, distrayant donc son pilote afin que les trois autres puissent se rapprocher du navire. Une fois le vaisseau détruit, il serait plus simple d'abattre ou de capturer le Strike : telle était la logique du Commandant Creuset. Cependant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Sans aucune surprise, Athrun était profondément stressé de devoir faire face à son ami d'enfance de cette façon. Pendant qu'il essayait de convaincre Kira d'arrêter de se battre aux côtés des Naturels, Athrun devait aussi faire semblant de se battre contre le Strike pour que des personnes, comme Yzak, ne remettent pas en question sa loyauté. Dépassé par tous ces événements, Athrun dérivait et se rapprochait dangereusement de l'Archangel : n'étant pas concentré sur les tirs alentours, il avait tourné son dos au canon de bâbord. A l'intérieur du vaisseau, le Lieutenant y reconnu un grand avantage et ordonna d'ouvrir le feu. Il va sans dire que le faisceau lumineux trouva sa cible.

« Athrun ! »

Note de l'auteur : BWAHAHA ! Rassurez vous l'histoire n'est pas écrite de façon ennuyeuse et peu explicite comme l'introduction. C'est juste pour que vous connaissiez ce qui est important. Elle devient BEAUCOUP plus descriptive, et suit un style d'écriture plus « fiction ».


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre un : Inattendu_

Il put entendre une alarme lui hurlant dans les oreilles ; sentir le froissement métallique de son armure mobile contre ses doigts tendus et voir des lumières, striées de petites rayures rouges, ainsi qu'une énorme fenêtre qui se détachait et tombait dans les abîmes de l'espace. C'était amusant qu'il puisse voir, entendre et ressentir toutes ces choses tout en étant toujours incapable de sentir ses jambes.

Athrun pouvait se remémorer la figure entêtée de Kira à travers l'écran de communication flou, criant qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre ZAFT, qu'il avait des personnes à protéger sur ce vaisseau et qu'il y avait aussi des innocents à bord. Athrun cligna des yeux, sa vision devint floue. Mais quand tout son corps était-il devenu engourdi? Quand avait-il eu ce goût de métal dans la bouche? Quand sa conscience s'était estompée alors que des vagues de douleurs traversaient tout son corps, le faisant tousser violemment. Du sang surgissait de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton. _Quand? Que se passe t-il? _Venant de loin, dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait entendre une voix criant frénétiquement son nom. " Athrun ! Athrun!" _Nicol_

Kira regarda, muet de terreur, le faisceau vert luminescent traversant la moitié inférieure de l'Aegis. Tout ce qu'il vit sur le visage d'Athrun fût un regard de surprise et de terreur avant que le verre et le métal masquent la scène_. Nooon._ Des larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux. _Pourquoi? _Son alarme sonna quand le Blitz se précipita vers lui. Prévenu par le bruit Kira s'était préparé à se battre, mais le Gundam noir passa à sa droite, volant vers l'Aegis. Essayant de naviguer à travers les morceaux de métal, le Blitz tendit le bras pour attraper le cockpit, mais fut rapidement arrêté par une salve de missiles qui toucha son bras. Il battit immédiatement en retraite et fut rejoint par le Duel et le Buster. Ils avançaient et reculaient devant Kira, essayant de décider ce qu'ils devaient faire. _Pourquoi toi, Athrun ?_

« Merde merde merde merde merde ! » hurla Yzak. Nicol fixait ses mains, le regard vide, choqué par sa tentative vaine de venir porter secours à Athrun. Dearka analysait le vaisseau, essayant de trouver une solution pour s'en rapprocher. « Et maintenant?! », Yzak n'aboyait après personne en particulier, « Comment cela est-il arrivé? Vas te faire voir Athrun ! » Nicol tressaillit. Yzak était assez énervé pour injurier un soldat abattu de cette façon. _Etait-il….?_ Nicol secoua la tête. _Non, la majorité du cockpit était en bon était, donc peut-être que...._Il se sentit légèrement nauséeux. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la situation. Le Strike et le vaisseau bloquaient leur chemin. Pour aller jusqu'à Athrun, ils devaient les contourner. Le Strike n'avait pas encore bougé. Nicol chassa les larmes de ses yeux, tentant de se contrôler. Il y avait aussi l'armure mobile à considérer. Nicol était absolument certain qu'elle engageait la Vesalius. Au moment où cette idée lui vint à l'esprit, une explosion retentit derrière lui.

« Le Vesalius ! » s'exclame Dearka, faisant faire demi tour à son Gundam en direction de leur vaisseau. L'armure mobile était passé au travers du déluge de tirs et avait manœuvré pour toucher le moteur principal. Il fumait, et sombrait rapidement. Le visage de Rau le Creuset apparut sur leur écran. « Revenez tout de suite, » ordonna t-il brusquement. « Il semble que nous ayons sous-estimé nos ennemis. » Le cœur de Nicol faillit s'arrêter. « Mais Monsieur ! Protesta t-il, Athrun…

- Il est mort

- Mais !

- Laisse le ! »

Le commandant disparut de l'écran. Nicol sentit son cœur se serrer. _D'abord Rusty, puis Miguel et maintenant_… Le vaisseau lança ses fusées de retraite. Il fallait y aller. Yzak apparût sur l'écran. « Nicol ? ». Nicol expira soudainement, tentant de retenir une soudaine montée de larmes. « Allons nous en » répondit-il calmement en se détournant du tas de métal qu'était devenu l'Aegis.

L'ennemi battait retraite. Muww avait définitivement réussi son coup. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était bien trop tard. Il sentit un goût de sel : c'était ses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. _Qu'ais je fais ? _Son propre vaisseau ordonna la retraite, et l'image de Muww s'afficha sur l'écran. « Hé gamin ! Bon travail ! T'en as eu un ! » Kira tressaillit et se détourna. Muww fronça les sourcils « Kira ?

- Muww…

- Oui ?

- Peut-on emmener ça à bord ?

- Quoi ?!

- S'il vous plaît… »

Muww regarda Kira, regrettant ses mots. Il avait oublié que Kira n'était qu'un civil, pas un soldat. C'était un adolescent, bon sang ! Et il venait de tuer un homme. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Muww. « Euh… ». Il tourna son regard vers l'autre écran de communication, où Murrue le regardait. Ses yeux montraient à quel point elle se sentait mal à l'aise. « Capitaine ? » Elle acquiesça avec une certaine raideur. Le pilote n'avait sans doute pas survécu, et ils devaient récupérer la machine. C'était leur équipement après tout.

« Emmène le à bord. »


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 : Si jeune_

Muww la Flaga observait l'équipe de réparation remorquer l'amure mobile endommagée. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout à fait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire en l'emmenant à bord. Il savait qu'on les interrogerait une fois l'Artémis rejoint. Qu'allaient-ils dire ? Qu'un adolescent non autorisé pilotant le Strike le leur avait demandé ? Muww secoua la tête. Ils devaient l'emmener à bord. Le garçon était juste si triste et effrayé. Même s'il était un coordinateur, il avait toujours des sentiments. En plus il était si jeune. _Ce n'est pas juste qu'il aie dû faire ça_, pensa Muww_, Accepter _c_ette petite requête est certainement la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour le remercier. _Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, indécis. _Mais quand même…_ Il entendit un puissant bruit sec et métallique et se retourna pour regarder à nouveau l'équipe. Les mécaniciens avaient réussi à placer les morceaux et les pièces intactes à la place approximative qu'ils auraient eus si la machine n'avait pas été détériorée. Les parties supérieures de l'armure étaient en bon état, la plupart d'entre elles cassées en morceau assez grand. La partie inférieure, quant à elle, était presque totalement détruite. L'abandon des recherches des dernières pièces, flottant dans les débris de la bataille, fut à l'origine d'énormes trous. Cependant, il restait une partie essentielle, relativement peu endommagée : le cockpit.

Muww fronça les sourcils. Comment cela était-il possible ? Le laser avait heurté l'endroit exact où le cockpit était ou devait être .Il traversa la salle au moment où ils essayaient d'ouvrir la trappe _Etait-il possible que le pilote ait survécu ? La partie inférieure était déformée et un peu arrachée, donc peut être que_ …Immédiatement, Muww éprouva du dégoût pour lui même. Il était en train d'espérer qu'une autre personne, un autre être humain, était morte. Qu'était-il devenu ? _Juste comme cet homme, je vais être aussi corrompu._ Ses pensées furent interrompues quand les machines réussirent à ouvrir la porte. Son visage redevint celui d'un soldat et la poussa légèrement pour voir ce qu'il était advenu du pilote. Il devait savoir.

Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Les commandes et les écrans étaient tous éclaboussés de sang. Le pilote était appuyé légèrement sur le côté, la partie gauche de son casque complètement écrasée à l'endroit où il avait dû heurter le mur. Sa tête était penchée, dissimulant son visage, mais un liquide rouge coulant le long de mèches de cheveux bleu nuit suggérait une blessure à la tête. Ses mains étaient légèrement pliées, étreignant encore les manettes. Le métal en dessous de lui s'était fendu, enchevêtrant ses jambes et déchirant sa tenue de vol. L'équipe observait en silence lorsque Muww rentra légèrement dans le cockpit, afin d'en extraire le pilote. A sa plus grande surprise, lorsqu'il toucha le bras du pilote « décédé », celui-ci laissa échapper un faible et long gémissement.

Athrun cligna des yeux. Il y avait de la lumière maintenant. Beaucoup trop de lumière. Elle lui brûlait les yeux. Il essaye de bouger mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Juste à coté de ses épaules, d'énormes sangles en plastique. Elles étaient là pour une bonne raison. Il n'arrivait juste pas à s'en rappeler. Sa tête tournait. D'où venait cette lumière ? Ce n'était ni directement d'en face, ni directement d'au dessus. Il essaya de fixer son regard, mais s'aperçut qu'il n'en avait aucun contrôle. _Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? _Son cœur commença à s'accélérer. Il était terrifié. Il lutta pour bouger, mais la paralysie qui semblait parcourir son corps refusait de s'estomper. Une ombre bougea dans la lumière aveuglante. _Et maintenant _? Athrun était si confus. Il souhaitait réellement que tout cela s'arrête. Ou au moins que quelque chose lui fasse comprendre ce qui aillait se passer. Il sentit un poids sur son poignet et un léger coup. Il gémit involontairement lorsque la douleur jaillit de cet endroit. Tous ses nerfs semblaient hypersensibles bien qu'il pensait n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ses membres. Le poids sur son bras se relâcha. L'ombre se déplaça et il pût entendre un murmure surpris de quelque part derrière la lumière. Il put sentit un léger voile de tissu et l'ombre apparût à nouveau, recherchant son cou. Athrun eut le souffle coupé et tenta de se retourner, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. L'ombre commença à prendre une forme. La forme d'une main. Athrun sentit un cri s'échapper de sa gorge alors que la main posait un doigt sur son menton.

Mais au lieu d'encercler son cou et de l'étouffer comme il pensait que l'ombre le ferait, elle lui releva le menton pour rencontrer son visage. Un visage triste avec des yeux azur et des boucles blondes. Une voix basse s'échappa de la bouche de l'homme, mais pour Athrun les mots ne semblaient pas correspondre aux mouvements des lèvres. Comme si les mots étaient dits avant que les lèvres ne bougent. « Si jeune... » Il vit le visage se retourner et l'entendit donner un ordre. Une voix obéissante lui répondit, et l'homme se retourna, rencontrant à nouveau les yeux d'Athrun. « Vous êtres à bord de l'Archangel, un vaisseau de l'Alliance Terrestre », dit l'homme calmement, faisant visiblement un effort pour être certain qu'Athrun le comprenne. « Nous ne vous laisserons pas mourir, mais vous êtres tout de même prisonnier de ce vaisseau. Me comprenez-vous ?" Athrun n'essaya même pas d'acquiescer. Au lieu de cela, il lui renvoya un regard furieux approprié envers un ennemi, même si son coeur battait toujours vite.

La bouche de l'homme esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire nerveux, mais ses yeux étaient encore remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude. Pourquoi cet homme s'inquiétait-il pour lui? Il était un membre de ZAFT, et l'homme un membre de l'Alliance Terrestre. L'homme aurait dû le tuer dès qu'il avait remarqué qu'Athrun était en vie; Pourquoi? Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une autre une vague de douleur le parcourut, faisant apparaître des étoiles blanches dans ses yeux. La dernière chose qu'il vit fût les boucles blondes et le regard bleu clair du soldat de l'Alliance Terrestre

Notes de l'auteur :

- Kira va apparaître dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'était pas dans celui-ci et j'en suis désolée, mais la fin de ce chapitre aurait été ratée si je l'avais mis dedans :-(

Question. Pourquoi certaines personnes pensent-elle qu'Athrun allait mourir ? Certains de mes amis le pensaient aussi. Ca aurait fait une très courte fin.

Ils ouvrirent le cockpit. Le pilote était mort dans une énorme piscine de sang. Kira le vit et fut traumatisé par la vue de son ami d'enfance mort. Il pleura de façon incontrôlable pendant des jours et des jours. Fin.

:-D

- Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois écrire ça.

Les pensées de Muww quand le Athrun «décédé» gémit : AHHHH ! ZOMBIE !

Morte de rire XD


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à bord_

Kira flottait à l'extérieur de l'Archangel, aidant l'équipe de maintenance à réparer la coque du vaisseau. Muww lui avait demandé de le faire parce qu' "ils avaient besoin d'être certains que la mécanique était en état de marche". Kira, cependant, savait que c'était juste un moyen de l'éloigner de l'Aegis. D'éviter qu'il voie l'horreur de l'accident qui avait eu lieu. _Athrun_. Il savait qu'Athrun était un ennemi. Il savait que tout le monde à bord de ce vaisseau avait besoin de lui. _Enfin ..._ Il secoua sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de faire sortir les sentiments atroces qui montaient en lui. Il entendit un bruit sec et métallique, et leva les yeux. Le visage de Muww la Flaga était apparu sur l'écran accroché à sa main droite. « Gamin? Hé, c'est sympa d'aider la maintenance! Tu as vraiment accéléré les choses! Tu peux rentrer maintenant. »Muww appuya son ordre en bougeant ses bras dans un mouvement de retour. Kira regarda Muww droit dans les yeux, ses propres yeux améthyste ternis par la tristesse.

« Le pilote, est-il...?

-Kira ...

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé que nous t'imposions tout ça. Je voulais juste te dire qu'on nous apprécions beaucoup.

- Vous évitez la question. »

Muww soupira.

« Il est sérieusement blessé. J'ai reçu des ordres du capitaine demandant de le traiter et de le garder comme un prisonnier, voire comme un otage. »

Kira n'arrivait pas à imaginer son ami d'enfance blessé. Athrun avait toujours été une personne forte, qui n'avait pas peur de tomber d'un arbre ou de grimper des falaises escarpées lorsqu'ils vivaient sur la lune. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Muww observait Kira, apparemment soucieux. Kira se détourna de l'écran. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver ?

« J'ai déjà perdu ma mère lors de la tragédie de la Bloody Valentine. C'est pourquoi... » (1)

Pourquoi avait-il du partir ? Quelle était la raison de son changement soudain ? La mort de sa mère ? La peine qui en avait résulté ? Quel événement avait rendu Athrun Zala assez amer pour s'engager dans ZAFT ?

« Tu viendras aussi quelques fois sur PLANT plus tard, d'accord Kira ? » (2)

« Kira ? » Muww semblait incertain à travers l'interphone « Ce n'est pas ta faute Kira, tu devais protéger le vaisseau. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix. Le pilote n'est même pas mort ! » _Pour l'instant..._ Les tristes pensées de Kira et Muww se firent écho. Kira répondit en grognant. « Certes mais, l'autre pilote. Je l'ai tué lui. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un n'est pas mort que je n'ai pas appuyé sur la gâchette. » (3)

Athrun ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, et trouva son environnement totalement différent. C'était toujours très éclairé, mais la lumière ne semblait pas être aussi perçante qu'auparavant. L'étrange homme flou était parti et il avait une vague impression sur ses épaules qui lui suggérait qu'il était allongé. Tout tremblait autour de lui, et il n'arrivait pas encore à fixer son regard. Il y avait un grand pied métallique avec en haut ce qui semblait être un sac rempli d'un liquide rouge. _Où suis-je ?___Il essaya de regarder s'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses membres. Il pouvait bouger ses doigts et lever ses bras, mais il semblait il y avoir quelque chose sur son torse qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il essaya de lever son cou pour avoir une meilleure vue, mais il s'aperçut qu'il était aussi sanglé. Le seul moyen de regarder dans cette direction était de baisser ses cils autant que possible. Depuis la vue restreinte et quelque peu floue qu'il avait, il pût voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses accrochées à ses jambes. Elles ressemblaient toutes à une grosse bulle bleue et grise, mais il pouvait voir de fines lignes de contours qui suggéraient la forme de tubes. Il commença à paniquer, et serra ses poings. Une série de bip qui semblait être au départ un simple bruit de fond avant de s'accélérer et de devenir de plus en plus forte. Comme une réponse au bruit, une porte coulissante s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent, deux en blouse blanche, et un dans ce qui semblait être une combinaison de vol rose. Athrun loucha vers eux quand ils s'approchèrent, pensant qu'il reconnaissait l'un d'entre eux. Quand ils parvinrent dans , il pût entendre l'homme en rose lui dire quelque chose. « Athrun Zala ? ». Il laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise. L'homme en combinaison rose était l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt. L'homme avec des yeux saphir.

Muww n'oublierais jamais le regard sur le visage du pilote lorsqu'il releva la tête. Deux sombres yeux d'émeraude, brillants de terreur pure, presque remplis de larmes. _Un si jeune homme. Tellement jeune pour combattre dans de pareilles batailles. Juste comme Kira_. L'adolescent avait failli crier lorsque Muww avait approché sa main de lui. Un coordinateur, un humain génétiquement amélioré, avait peur de lui. Cela donnait effectivement un autre regard sur les évènements. Il avait lui-même aidé à placer le garçon dans un brancard et le tirer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. « Ce pilote a perdu beaucoup de sang, l'informa un des docteurs, « si ce n'était pas un coordinateur, il aurait déjà été déclaré perdu. » Quand ils avaient retiré la combinaison de vol du garçon, ils avaient découvert beaucoup de choses. L'insigne sur son torse indiquait : Athrun Zala, équipe Rau le Creuset, Ce qui faisait de lui le fils de Patrick Zala, un ministre des PLANTs. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient l'utiliser comme otage contre ZAFT. Cependant, cela pouvait aussi signifier qu'il était très entraîné et potentiellement dangereux, capable de s'échapper facilement à la première occasion. Muww s'avança dans la pièce avec précaution, accompagné de deux médecins, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Quand il tourna les yeux vers le lit où ils avaient placé l'enfant, il remarqua qu'il était éveillé.

L'adolescent regardait les sangles, troublé, et avait serré ses poings. Ses yeux étaient de scintillantes piscines de vert, reflétant la peur et la tristesse. Muww n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Maintenant que le pilote était réveillé, il y avait un danger certain qu'il s'échappe. Mais en regardant vers le visage légèrement tremblant attaché au lit, Muww doutait sérieusement que cette personne puisse être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Peu assuré, il s'approcha du lit. « Athrun Zala? » Le garçon tourna la tête et laissé échapper un léger hoquet de surprise. Muww pût voir un éclair dans l'esprit du soldat. _Il se rappelle de moi._ « C'est votre nom, n'est ce pas ? » Le garçon plissa les yeux. Il acquiesça, son cou tendu par les sangles qui le retenaient. Muww sentit sa respiration se couper. _Il semble que les plaques d'identité ne mentent pas._ « Savez vous où vous êtes ? Athrun le regarda, furieux, et acquiesça à nouveau. Muww sentit amusé un court instant. _Je dois admettre que son attitude m'impressionne. Capturé, blessé et toujours capable de lancer des regards mauvais._ Avec un petit sourire, Muww se pencha pour se rapprocher, ses yeux marron brillant. « Une question supplémentaire, es-tu muet ? »Athrun sembla profondément offensé et choqué par la soudaine espièglerie de Muww. « Non ! » protesta t-il vigoureusement, puis il parût surpris de son propre emportement. Le jeune homme se renfrogna et fixa le plafond, recourant apparemment à l'approche « je t'ignore ». Muww se retint de rire. Finalement il avait réussi à détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Je suis Muww la Flaga. Bienvenue à bord de l'Archangel, pilote de ZAFT. »

Kira arpentait le pont principal qui surplombait les armures mobiles. Les équipes de maintenance remorquaient encore les pièces cassées de l'Aegis pour les ordonner, décidant avec précision que faire avec chacune des pièces. Les capitaine Ramius avait dit qu'elle voulait que tout l'équipement qu'ils avaient soit aussi fonctionnel que possible. Même s'il avait été possédé par ZAFT, il leur appartenait toujours. Il soupira. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils puissent le réassembler. Penser qu'ils puissent le faire aurait été largement trop optimiste. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde de métal, la laissant refroidir se peau brûlante. Athrun, pourquoi toi ? Il porta son regard sur les pièces cassées de l'Aegis qui étaient entassées, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas réparer. Puis-je te réparer Athrun ? Ou les pièces qui te composent sont-elles aussi au-delà de toute réparation ?

Note : - (1) Citation de la Phase 5 : « Fin du changement de phase

- (2) Citation de la Phase 1 : « Une fausse Paix »

- (3) Cela se réfère à Miguel, sur lequel il lance un boomerang. (Dites pas qu'il n'a pas appuyé sur la gâchette car il l'a certainement fait parce que c'est à l'intérieur d'une armure mobile. Juste je m'en souviens pas.)

Whao ! Pour une fois j'ai écris de vraies notes d'auteur ! J'ai une question : après avoir terminé de lire ça, je me demande si La Flaga n'est pas un peu hors de son personnage (OOC). Juste je me demande…


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ?

Athrun Zala fixa, incrédule, la porte par laquelle Muww était sorti. _Ce gars était en train de se moquer de moi ? Ouais il était en train de se moquer de moi !_ Il se renfrogna. Comment pouvait-il être aussi peu professionnel? Il tira faiblement sur la sangle de son bras, laissant le cuir marqué légèrement sa peau. _Ils semblent savoir comment ligoter une personne, cependant. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'échapper avec mes jambes dans un tel état._ Il soupira, vaincu. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Plissant les yeux dans les lumières fluorescentes, Athrun essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il voyait mieux à présent, mais il y avait toujours des éclairs sur les côtés de son champ de vision, et c'était encore lancinant à certains endroits. Fermant les yeux, Athrun se concentra sur ses jambes.

Il n'avait pas encore essayé de les bouger, mais une partie de lui savait que s'il les contrôlait, il souffrirait alors beaucoup plus. Se battant contre la sangle enserrant son cou pour obtenir une meilleure vue, il put avoir une idée plus précise du rôle des tubes et des câbles. L'un d'entre eux pompait son sang à travers ce qu'il supposait être une veine sectionnée. Certains des câbles soutenaient simplement ses jambes, les maintenant juste au dessus de la surface du lit. Les bulles blanches et gris pâle qu'il avait vues plus tôt, ressemblaient maintenant plus à des bandages, tachetés de sang. Athrun concentra chaque parcelle de sa volonté sur ses jambes, et arriva rapidement à une horrible conclusion

Il ne pouvait pas les bouger.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et tout sembla tourner autour de lui. _C'est pas possible, je ne vais pas devenir paralysé !_ Il ferma ses yeux et commença à s'étouffer. _Non, je peux pas, c'est pas possible !_ Il pût entendre le bip régulier du scope s'accélérer considérablement, et rapidement un léger flash rouge apparût près de sa tête, indiquant ainsi une alerte imminente. Les sons devinrent bientôt étouffés, comme s'ils venaient de l'intérieur d'un bocal de verre. _Je suis en train de paniquer. Je dois me calmer ; autrement je vais être en état de choc. _Athrun essaya de respirer profondément, tentant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, son esprit de soldat prenant le dessus. Mais cela ne lui fût d'aucun secours. Les sons devinrent de plus en plus étouffés et il put entendre des pas pressés et des bribes d'échanges rapides. Sa vision s'embruma encore plus. _Trop tard, j'y suis déjà_. Le monde se dissolvait lentement, et Athrun expira alors que la machine émettait un son grave et continu, n'affichant plus qu'une ligne.

Kira arpentait lentement le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait choisi de prendre celui où il savait qu'il y aurait peu de chose qu'il rencontre quelqu'un. Il ne pensait pas être capable de faire face à quelqu'un en ce moment même. Laissant glisser ses mains le long des joints métalliques entre les vitres, Kira regardait les étoiles scintiller à travers les fenêtres en plexiglas. _Qu'est que je fais là ?_ Il secoua la tête et tourna dans un autre couloir légèrement incliné, accélérant l'allure, essayant de laisser ses pensées derrière lui. Il franchit rapidement plusieurs autres virages avant de s'arrêter, ahanant. Regardant autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Pris d'une curiosité soudaine, il parcourut le couloir jusqu'aux portes coulissantes. Relevant la porte pour lire la plaque au-dessus de la porte, il laissa échapper un léger hoquet de surprise.

[ Infirmerie I ]

_Ce n'est pas là qu'ils retiennent Athrun ?_ Il laissa planer sa main au-dessus du détecteur de mouvement commandant l'ouverture de la porte. Il avait voulu rentrer, mais maintenant il ne voulait plus. _Qu'est ce que je pourrais te dire, Athrun ? Que feras-tu ?_ Il retira sa main, s'écartant de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt. Kira se tourna, ses yeux fixant toujours la porte. Il commença à s'éloigner, mais fut stoppé brutalement, quand une jeune docteur se heurta contre lui.

« Imbécile ! Hors de mon chemin ! Bouge ! »

Kira cligna des yeux, surpris, lorsqu'il heurta le mur. « Quoi ? »

« Idiot ! » Le docteur se retourna sèchement et rentra rapidement dans l'infirmerie.

Kira sentit tout son corps se crisper. _Que se passe t-il ? Athrun est-il… ?_ Il s'appuya contre le mur, serrant les poings. _Muww a dit qu'il était gravement blessé, mais cela peut-il être fatal ?_ Il s'écarta de cette pensée. Il fixa du regard la porte par laquelle avait disparu le docteur. _Que dois-je faire, que dois-je faire ?!_ Kira sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. _Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux rien faire !_ Il ramena ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, le couvrant comme si une explosion allait se produire. Les minutes passèrent, et Kira pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage, lorsqu'il sentit une légère tape sur le coté de son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kira releva la tête. Un autre des docteurs le regardait avec attention.

« Je-je ne sais pas … que se passe t-il avec le pilote ? »

Le docteur le regarda, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

« Vous devez être le pilote du Strike. Le commandant La Flaga m'a dit que cela pourrait arriver. Son cœur s'est juste arrêté de battre. Nous faisons attention à lui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est un coordinateur, après tout ».

Kira releva la tête, choqué. _Arrêté de battre !_ Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« … il va mourir ? »

Le docteur remarqua la détresse dans les yeux du jeune homme, la pitié serrant son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« Je ne sais pas. Essaye de ne pas y penser, d'accord ? Quand nous aurons tous fini de s'occuper de ce problème, tu pourras aller le voir, ca te va ? Tu peux attendre à l'infirmerie 2. Pourquoi n'essaierais tu pas de te reposer un peu en attendant ? »

Kira hocha la tête, et laissa le docteur le mener jusqu'à l'autre infirmerie. Le docteur l'allongea sur l'un des lits, lui disant de se détendre, et l'assurant qu'ils allaient tout faire pour sauver la vie d'Athrun, même si c'était un membre de ZAFT. Kira savait que le docteur voulait le savoir ici au cas où il rentrerait en état de choc, mais il s'en moquait. Il regarda attentivement le mur opposé, sachant que quelque part derrière celui-ci, Athrun luttait. Il releva la tête pour demander quelque chose au docteur, mais ce dernier était déjà parti. Kira ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué. _Athrun…_

Muww jurait pendant qu'il suivait le médecin. _Comment avez-vous pu le laissez seul ? Imbécile !_ Le docteur était venu le chercher parce que Kira avait fait une crise de panique. _Je savais qu'il était angoissé. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé errer seul aux alentours ? Pourquoi est ce que j'oublie tout le temps que c'est seulement un adolescent ?_ Il s'arrêta quand le docteur s'immobilisa devant l'infirmerie 2. « Il est là ». Muww acquiesça, passant la porte coulissante.

Kira était couché sur le côté, sa tête reposant sur son bras. Muww marcha avec précaution jusqu'au bord du lit, l'inquiétude s'emparant de lui. Le visage de l'adolescent respirait l'angoisse et la confusion, comme s'il s'était endormi sans le vouloir alors qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Muww ressentit un désir paternel de caresser la tête de Kira. Approchant sa main de sa tête, il effleura délicatement les cheveux de Kira. « Pauvre gosse… » murmura t-il un peu trop fort. Au son de la voix de Muww et avec la légère pression sur sa tête, Kira remua, ses paupières frémirent. Muww recula. _Mince ! Il a le sommeil léger !_ Kira s'éveilla complètement et cligna des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision.

« Muww ? »

Muww regarda Kira. Kira regarda Muww.

« Le docteur m'a dit que tu avait eu une crise de panique. Je suis venu voir si tu allais bien.

- Oh … comment va le pilote ? As-tu des nouvelles ? »

Muww sentit son estomac se nouer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Le docteur passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, paraissant beaucoup plus gentille que lorsqu'elle avait heurté Kira.

« Il est stable. Vous pouvez aller le voir maintenant ».

Kira soupira de soulagement, mais un nouveau coup au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il allait partir à Athrun maintenant. Muww l'observait toujours, se demandant manifestement si tout allait bien se passer pour lui. Kira fit un faible sourire dans sa direction, tentant de le rassurer. Se relevant du lit, il se dirigea précautionneusement vers la porte. Le docteur se décala pour le laisser passer. Se tournant vers l'autre porte, Kira hésita. Prenant une inspiration pour se calmer, il s'avança jusqu'au capteur. La porte s'ouvrit, avec un grincement pneumatique, et il s'engagea à l'intérieur, incertain de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Kira hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il vit Athrun, attaché au lit, des cordes et des tubes s'échappant de son corps. Cela ressemblait si peu à Athrun. Enfin, pas au Athrun dont il se souvenait. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, certaines mèches étaient même collées par le sang. Des bandages entouraient sa tête, pansant quelque traumatisme crânien. Sa peau était pâle et moite, tout cela encore augmenté par la lumière bourdonnante des néons. Son corps était sans énergie, son coté droit était couvert de contusions là où la ceinture de sécurité de son armure mobile l'avait maintenu en place. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bandages, du sang s'étendait déjà au travers des bandages. L'une de ses jambes semblait tordue, comme si elle était cassée. Kira commença à trembler. _J'ai permis que cela arrive. Pourquoi cela s'est-il produit ?! Pourquoi ?_ Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le visage d'Athrun. Il dormait à présent, mais il semblait loin d'être en paix. Kira espéra que ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrent. Que le Athrun qu'il avait connu saute de son lit et lui sourie. Mais rien n'arriva.

Kira regardait les vagues régulières et les bips sur les moniteurs répartis dans la salle. Les choses qui enregistraient les signes vitaux d'Athrun. Ils étaient toujours en marche, et il tenta de se réconforter avec ça. Il se retourna pour sortir mais il se trouva que la porte était déjà ouverte. _C'est peut-être les docteurs_. Kira se prépara à leur faire face avec une expression neutre mais vit que personne ne franchit le pas de la porte. A la place, un petit oiseau vert planait en décrivant des cercles. L'oiseau mécanique de Kira fit deux tours dans la salle avant de se poser sur l'épaule de Kira, laissant échapper un petit cri. « Torri ! »

Kira tressaillit et reporta son regard sur Athrun. Celui-ci gémit un peu et bougea ses bras. Kira retint sa respiration, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il espérait. Il regardait attentivement le visage d'Athrun lorsque celui-ci se contracta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Kira recula un peu lorsqu'Athrun battit des paupières et balaya la pièce du regard. Le regard calculateur d'Athrun surprit Kira. C'était le regard d'un soldat. Puis le regard d'Athrun se posa sur lui. « Kira ? »

Kira acquiesça lentement, des larmes naissant à nouveau au coin de ses yeux. « Bonjour Athrun ».

Athrun cligna des yeux, troublé. « Kira… pourquoi ? »

Kira eut un mouvement de recul au son de la voix de son ami. Il était désespéré et triste. Tout ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi. « Athrun, je… » Il ne put finir. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi ».

« Moi non plus ».

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Kira ne sut pas comment répondre. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il prit une profonde respiration. « Ces personnes, ces personnes avaient besoin de mon aide. Mes amis ont besoin de mon aide. Je n'aurais pas été impliqué du tout si ça n'avait pas été pour ça ! »

Athrun acquiesça, se souvenant soudainement des mots de son commandant. L'ironie abonde en temps de guerre. Il ferma les yeux.

« Athrun ?! »

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. « Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, mais je ne comprend pas comment on en est arrivé la. De toute façon, pourquoi sont-ils sur ce vaisseau ? ».

Kira se sentit misérable. Le ton mélancolique qu'avait Athrun était horrible. « Athrun, je… »

Athrun referma ses yeux, trop fatigué pour les garder ouverts plus longtemps.

« Je suis désolé ».


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde! Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas posté dans cette fiction hein? Bon bah j'ai repris la traduction et j'ai fini ce chapitre y'a un mois. Donc je vous le met en espérant que la suite arrivera bientôt^^

Chapitre 5 : Retours en arrière.

_A bord du Vesalius_

Nicol se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il descendit l'une des nombreux allées du Vesalius, essayant de ne pas penser aux récents évènements. Le monde semblait être plongé dans une double vitesse, tout allait tellement vite qu'il pensait ne jamais être capable de s'accrocher. Il se sentait engourdi, comme si une partie de lui avait été emportée avec ses amis disparus. Il n'entendrait plus jamais les remarques arrogantes de Miguel, le rire machiavélique de Rusty, et par-dessus tout, les paroles réconfortantes d'Athrun. Il sentit une larme chaude couler le long de sa joue et serra si fort ses dents qu'il craignit de les briser. Nicol ne savait pas quoi faire de ses sentiments : Yzak avait passé ses nerfs sur les objets environnants et avait jeté ses bottes contre le mur ; Dearka avait simplement tout évacué en concentrant tous ses efforts pour contrôler Yzak. Que pouvait-il bien faire, lui Nicol ? Une voix mauvaise répondit à sa question en s'immisçant au plus profond de ses pensées

_Rien !_

Nicol s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage, sentant son esprit se diriger vers un état figé. S'il ne pouvait rien faire, pourquoi était-il là ? S'il était un soldat qui ne pouvait même pas contrôler ses émotions, alors à quoi servait-il ? Il secoua la tête d'un côté à l'autre, combattant les tremblements de son propre corps. Il s'appuya contre la fenêtre, la poitrine lourde. Il agrippa la rampe métallique et la laissa marquer sa peau. Il voulait se débarrasser de ses émotions. Il avait envie les retirer de lui comme il l'aurait fait avec du poison. Il serra la barre encore plus, si fort que des petites gouttelettes de sang se formèrent dans l'air autour de lui. Nicol avait l'impression qu'il aillait exploser, ou tout simplement s'effondrer là, en plein milieu du couloir. Il resta comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes supplémentaires avant qu'une légère tape sur son épaule le force à lever les yeux.

« Nicol ? »

Il releva la tête. C'était Dearka, ses yeux gris remplis d'inquiétudes.

« Hé Nicol ? Tu vas bien ? »

Il eut une subite envie de lui hurler dessus, puis fut aussitôt dégouté de lui-même. Il ne criait sur personne. Ce n'était pas gentil. Au lieu de ça, il prit son habituelle voix joyeuse. Cette douce voix qui ne révélait rien d'autre qu'une pure innocence.

« Oh, salut Dearka. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ? »

Dearka se renfrogna, confus.

« Mmm…Ouais, tu n'as pas l'air bien. J'ai cru que tu essayais de briser la rampe et, tes yeux sont tout larmoyant et tes cheveux complètement en désordre. Donc, oui, je dirais que tu ne vas pas bien. »

Nicol regarda brièvement son reflet dans la fenêtre. C'était vrai. Ses cheveux vert étaient électriques et donnaient l'impression que quelqu'un avait noué ses pointes. Ses habituels yeux marron clairs étaient vitreux et il n'arrivait pas à fixer son regard. Et il y avait une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Pour conclure le tout, son ordinaire uniforme parfaitement repassé était fripé et ses bottes blanches étaient parsemées de nombreuses éraflures noires.

« Oh, je suppose que non. »

Nicol entendit sa voix se briser. Il était anéanti.

« Heu…tu voudrais en parler ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

Dearka était un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ce genre de chose.

Nicol serra ses poings, sentant tous les sentiments négatifs refaire surface.

« Non merci Dearka, je vais très bien. Je pense que je vais y aller et réparer mon uniforme. »

Son ton était devenu plus sec et ses mots moins prononcés, dévoilant ainsi sa colère. Il se tourna dans la direction de sa chambre, mais fût stoppé par la main de Dearka.

« Nicol, tu as l'air presque énervé. »

Les yeux de Dearka étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Allez, je sais pas, parle moi quoi ou n'importe quoi d'autre ? »

Nicol pouvait comprendre ses sous-entendus. _Pourquoi ne cries-tu pas comme Yzak ? Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? Pourquoi même es-tu dans l'armée si tu es sur le point de t'effondrer comme ça ?_ Il secoua la tête, et tira légèrement sur le bras que Dearka retenait. Dearka raffermit son emprise et obligea Nicol à lui faire face.

« Nicol. »

Dearka parut plus ferme.

Nicol ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage. C'en était juste de trop.

« Laisse-moi seul ! »

Il libéra son bras de la main de son ami et courut dans l'allée, laissant derrière lui un Dearka stupéfait.

« Nicol ! »

Il l'ignora et courut encore plus vite. Il voulait juste que tout le monde s'en aille. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'était trop en demandé ? Il essuya ses larmes et s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteignit son dortoir. Sans faire attention au monde autour de lui, il composa le code de la porte.

Il renifla lorsqu'il se jeta sur son lit et enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il fouilla sous son matelas et en sortit ses manuscrit. Les choses auxquels il tenait le plus dans le monde, en plus de ses amis. Il ouvrit le livre et jeta un coup d'œil aux innombrables pages qu'il avait annotées avec précision. Il vit la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour l'anniversaire de ses parents, sa tout première et raturée de nombreuses notes, la chanson qu'il avait écrite lors d'une vague d'inspiration, joyeuse et magnifique. A présent toutes les deux étaient souillées de larmes. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il tourna les pages jusqu'aux toutes dernières. Celles encore vierge de toute écriture. Il attrapa un crayon posé au sol et commença à écrire, les éclats de ses larmes venant tachés les pages blanches.

_Sur l'Archangel_

Muww attendait, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Son premier instinct était de suivre Kira, de le consoler, mais quelque chose le retenait. Il tapait du pied, en observant la porte derrière laquelle Kira venait tout juste de disparaître. La doctoresse le regardait, perplexe. Elle se demandait évidement pourquoi il ne le suivait pas. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer, sourire auquel comme seule réponse elle haussa les épaules puis s'occupa de changer les draps du lit dans lequel Kira avait dormi. Muww s'assit sur un tabouret rond, et attendit le retour de Kira.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Kira ne rentre de nouveau dans la pièce. Sa frange cachait ses yeux et ses poings étaient serrés. Il s'assit sans un mot sur le tabouret en face de Muww et fixa le sol comme s'il était son pire ennemi. Un instant plus tard, son petit oiseau mécanique plana et se posa sur son épaule, en penchant la tête et en chantant doucement. Muww sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais la referma rapidement. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait dire, là maintenant. Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Il fixa la mine abattue de l'adolescent penché sur son tabouret, et un sentiment de sympathie se répandit en lui.

De nombreuses minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. La doctoresse restait silencieuse, réorganisant calmement le matériel médical de la chambre.

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que Kira n'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Muww… »

Sa voix semblait faible et rauque, comme si quelqu'un lui avait raclé l'intérieur des poumons.

« Je me demandais juste… »

Muww essaya de mettre autant de gentillesse qu'il put dans sa voix.

« Oui Kira ? »

Kira se balança sur le tabouret et releva la tête, ses yeux remplis de tristesse.

« Que va-t-il arriver à…au pilote ? »

Muww jura qu'il n'y avait plus d'oxygène dans la chambre lorsqu'il s'efforça de trouver une réponse. Que pouvait-il se permettre de lui dire ?

« Eh bien, nous nous dirigeons vers Artemis, tu t'en souviens ? Il sera probablement transférer hors du vaisseau, et au vu de ses relations avec Patrick Zala, il sera surement considérer comme un otage. » _Ou, ils l'exécuteront._

Les yeux de Kira s'illuminèrent, il se doutait que Muww ne lui disait pas tout.

« Et si Patrick Zala refuse de recourir à leur demandes ? »

Muww soupira et essaya de récupérer son habituelle attitude décontractée.

« Alors, je ne sais pas. C'est la guerre pour toi, petit. Il n'est pas mort, et il est toujours un ennemi, donc il sera probablement fait, je ne sais pas moi, un prisonnier de guerre ou un truc dans le genre. »

Muww s'arrêta lorsque Kira commença à pâlir.

« Ecoute Kira, c'est l'ennemi. Tu le sais ça, non ? Il a essayé de te descendre. Il a essayé de tous nous descendre. »

Kira se leva, ses yeux s'assombrissant à nouveau.

« Je comprends. »

Muww leva les sourcils, incertain quant à ce que Kira allait faire par la suite.

« Est-ce que ca ira ?

- Oui, lui répondit froidement Kira. »

Muww se sentit apaiser.

« C'est…bien. »

Kira l'ignora et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.


	7. Chapitre 6

Désolée, j'avais oublié que j'avais quasiment fini de traduire ce chapitre. Le voilà tout fraîchement terminé.

Chapitre 6 : Rêves et discussions.

Kira appuya sa tête contre le coin de son lit et fixa le fond de la couchette au-dessus de lui. Des milliers d'émotions se bataillaient en lui et refusaient de laisser tranquille une seule partie de son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression attristée d'Athrun, et pire encore, les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Il se retourna et fit face au mur.

« C'est une question à laquelle j'adorerais avoir une réponse pour le moment. »

Se recroquevillant autant qu'il le put, Kira ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. _J'aimerais penser à tout sauf à ces derniers jours. N'importe quoi…_Une image d'Athrun plus jeune tenant un bouquet de fils électriques dans ses petites mains et Torri reposant sur son épaule flotta en face de son champ de vision. _Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ Kira renifla et serra les poings. _Que nous est-il arrivé ?_ L'image d'Athrun lui sourit puis descendit en courant les routes pavées de leur jeunesse. _Pourquoi cela a-t-il tourné de cette façon ?_

Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Kira bascula sur lui-même et se retrouva ainsi le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Il ne voulait pas de ses images. Il ne voulait pas voir Athrun, il ne voulait pas parler à Athrun et il ne voulait pas penser à Athrun. _Athrun…bon sang !_ Kira grinça des dents, il souhaitait tellement être déjà en train de dormir.

Refermant les yeux, il jeta les couvertures sur sa tête et respira lentement. _Athrun, je sais que tu es supposé être un ennemi maintenant._ Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même et essaya de se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'oppression qui l'envahissait. _Mais je jure aussi que je sais que je ne peux pas te laisser dans les mains de l'Alliance Terrienne. Ils vont te tuer_. Sur ces dernières pensées, il s'endormit en pensant à ces jeunes années sur la Lune.

* * *

Athrun cligna des paupières lorsqu'il se retrouva en train de courir dans un parc, ses pieds étaient beaucoup plus petits qu'il se rappelait les avoir.

« Père ! Père ! »

Il était jeune, âgé de neuf au plus, et courrait dans l'allée pavée de leur manoir. Des pétales de roses flottaient lentement dans l'air et le faisaient rire lorsqu'ils se posaient dans ses cheveux. Il était juste si excité, si heureux ! Dans ses mains, il tenait un minuscule papillon électronique qu'il avait passé des heures à monter. Chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait de ses doigts, les ailes se mettaient à battre et de faibles lumières les éclairaient. _Ma première invention._

Son père apparut lentement dans son champ de vision : il portait son uniforme pourpre dans lequel la douce brise venait s'engouffrer. Un sourire illuminait son visage tandis que les pétales de rose virevoltaient et décrivaient des cercles autour de lui et de la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. Des cheveux bleu-nuit entouraient le magnifique visage d'une jeune femme qui se penchait et enlaçait son père. _Maman…_Il courut vers eux, en levant le fragile papillon.

« Père ! Mère ! Regardez ce que j'ai fait ! »

Le couple se tourna lentement vers lui, leur visage n'exprimant que joie et bonheur. Sa mère se pencha et prit délicatement son invention dans ses mains, lui souriant tel que seule une mère pouvait le faire.

« Mon Dieu, Athrun ! C'est magnifique ! Où as-tu appris à faire une telle chose ? » S'exclama-t-elle avec fierté et impatience de connaitre sa réponse.

« J'ai trouvé les fils dans le greniers et j'ai fait ça ! J'ai juste su comment Maman ! C'était comme de la magie ! »

Son moi de neuf ans dansait sur lui-même et se délectait du fait qu'il puisse faire une si belle chose. Il se tourna vers son père et rit, s'attendant à voir une réaction similaire. Il cessa subitement tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit le visage de son père irradiant d'une pure folie et ses yeux assombris par la colère. Il se figea, terrifié, ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

« P…Père ? »

Son père l'attrapa par le col de son sweat vert-clair, l'approchant ainsi de lui.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir faire ce genre de chose, Athrun ! Tu m'as bien compris ? »

La peur s'empara de son corps et Athrun se rapetissa dans l'espoir de s'éloigner de lui. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où sa mère se trouvait, espérant qu'elle le sauve d'une telle colère.

Mais alors qu'il se tournait, la main de son père lâcha son col et il se retrouva en face de l'image de sa mère souriante. Il soupira de soulagement et chercha à s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer. Seulement aussitôt que sa main la toucha, elle poussa un horrible cri de douleur et repoussa sa main. Athrun hurla et se recula, le regard terrorisé.

« Maman ! »

Il regarda sa mère s'enflammer, un feu blanc et brûlant la consumant lentement. Elle convulsait et criait ; c'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était en proie à une vive douleur. Le papillon qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains prit feu lui aussi, les fragiles fils crépitèrent et grésillèrent. Les ailes blanches flamboyantes s'envolèrent en se consumant vers les épaules de sa mère, dont la bouche était grande ouverte. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un blanc inimaginable et son regard perçait à travers lui.

« Athrun ! »

Sa voix était dure et froide, comme j'avais Athrun ne lui avait connue.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Son visage tout entier était à présent enveloppé dans un feu blanc immaculé et son corps dégageait une quantité de chaleur invraisemblable. Ses mains jetèrent le papillon en proie aux flammes vers lui et il cria lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre son visage, les pièces tombant partout autour de lui.

* * *

Poussant un cri perçant, Athrun se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'Archangel, de la sueur dégoulinant le long de ses joues.

Muww la Flaga se réveilla en sursaut de sa posture de garde lorsqu'un cri terrifié retentit dans tout le hall. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_ Il se leva, son arme chargée et prête et analysa la pièce. Il s'était simplement assoupi pendant qu'il surveillait l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Si quelqu'un s'était introduit ici, il n'aurait jamais atteint cet endroit ; ce n'était pas l'un des points faible du vaisseau. Il sentit de la sueur se former sur le bord de ses sourcils. S'il y avait un intrus, c'était quasiment certain que c'était l'un des camarades d'Athrun qui essayait de le ramener. _Mais encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent qu'il est ici… Mmm… _Lentement Muww baissa son arme et se détendit. Doucement, il ouvrit manuellement la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La chambre était noire, il ne pouvait rien voir. Il longea le mur, refusant d'allumer les lumières.

« Gamin, tu es réveillé ? »

Il écouta attentivement, attendant d'entendre un mouvement ou une simple réponse. Un petit gémissement atteignit ses oreilles.

« Gamin ? »

Il pouvait à présent très bien entendre le bruit de sanglots étouffés et d'une respiration laborieuse. _Quoi, il pleure ?_

« Athrun, si tu es réveillé, répond. »

Il chercha d'une main l'interrupteur contre le mur et resta quelques instants dessus puis d'un mouvement hésitant, il appuya dessus, permettant ainsi à la lumière d'envahir la pièce

Athrun était assis sur son lit d'hôpital. Muww pouvait voir les marques rouges que les liens en cuir avaient laissées sur la peau du jeune homme. A présent, ces derniers étaient défaits et pendaient sur les côtés du lit. Il se tenait la tête entre ses mains et ses poings serraient certaines touffes des ses cheveux bleu-nuit. Son corps tremblait légèrement et il était tendu comme s'il s préparait à encaisser un quelconque choc. Son visage était froncé par l'angoisse et ses lèvres tremblaient alors qu'il se mordait le coin de ses joues. D'évoquantes traces d'humidité sur ses joues suggéraient que, quelques instants plus tôt, des larmes avant couler le long de son visage. _Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? _Muww s'avança doucement vers le lit, des vagues d'inquiétude le traversant.

« Hé. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit timidement la main vers son bras

« Tu vas bien ? »

Muww vit Athrun lever lentement les yeux vers lui pour rencontrer son regard et essuyer son visage d'une manière un peu effrayante.

« Et vous vous inquiétez ? Laissez-moi. »

Le regard d'Athrun se durcit tandis qu'il lutta pour que sa voix reste stable.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi maintenant. »

Muww fronça les sourcils, son estomac se nouant. _Pourquoi je m'inquiète ? Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Et qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce gamin tout d'un coup ?_

« Je ne peux pas te laisser parce que cela serait contradictoire avec mes ordres de te surveiller. Je ne veux simplement pas voir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que toi endurer ce genre de souffrance. » _Hé bien, au moins j'ai réussi à trouver quelque chose à dire._

Athrun soupira et se tourna vers le mur.

« Vous essayez intentionnellement de traiter les gens avec condescendance ou c'est juste pas accident ? »

Muww haussa les sourcils à cette remarque. _Je n'essayais de te traiter avec condescendance. Est-ce que c'en était ? Tu es vraiment un garçon déroutant toi, tu sais ça ?_ Il croisa les bras et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire était d'entrer et de le rattacher avec les liens de cuirs, puis de repartir et de continuer à la garder. Il n'aurait pas dû parler au prisonnier ou même rester à proximité de lui pendant plus d'une seconde. _Peut-être que je devrais encore essayer et obtenir peut-être une ou deux confidences. Quelque chose ne va apparemment pas._

« Tout à l'heure tu as dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour toi. Que voulais-tu dire par là. »

Athrun bougea de sorte à lui faire face tout en étant allongé dans le lit.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne peux pas me servir de mes jambes. Je suis devenu inutile, je suis un prisonnier et je vais mourir. »

Il fixa Muww, les yeux luisants.

« Alors oui je dirais qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour moi, pas vous ?

- Non. Je n'aurais pas dit ça. »

Les mots étaient venus naturellement, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« La paralysie ne sera pas permanente ; tout du moins, nous ne le pensons pas. Et puis, tu es quelqu'un d'important alors on ne va pas te tuer. »

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je suis en train de réconforter l'ennemi !_

Déconcerté Athrun le dévisagea, pensant apparemment la même chose que lui.

« Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner, c'est ça ?

« Ce n'était pas dans la description du boulot, donc désolé non. »

Muww se pencha vers lui et essaya d'aller un peu plus loin dans la conversation.

« Tu as hurlé tout à l'heure. Quelque chose d'inquiétant ?

Mauvaise question. Les yeux d'Athrun se rétrécirent en deux fines fentes.

« Non, répondit-il sèchement. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Muww grimaça. _J'y arrivais si bien. Peut-être que je devrais m'avouer vaincu et m'arrêter là._

« Mmm… tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air vraiment terrifié. Je dois savoir si y'a le moindre problème. S'il y a quelque chose de dangereux ici et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose durant ma garde, le Capitaine va me tuer. »

Athrun lui jeta un regard noir et soupira à nouveau.

« Non, il n'y a rien ici La Flaga. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez à propos de potentiels intrus, le seul chemin possible pour rentrer ici en plus de cette porte est cette petite bouche d'aération et je ne pense que quelqu'un puisse être assez mince pour passer par là. »

Muww analysa la conduite d'aération. Le gamin marquait un point. Reportant son regard vers le lit, il remarqua qu'Athrun serrait encore un peu ses poings et essayait toujours de supprimer certains sentiments. _Mouais… Il cache quelque chose, mais je pense que j'ai raté ma chance. C'était tout simplement déjà un miracle qu'il me parle._

« Je vois. Bon, eh ben si tu ressens à nouveau le besoin de hurler, je serais assis là juste dehors et ferais en sorte de t'entendre. Bonne nuit. »

Il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à l'interrupteur sur lequel, hésitant, il posa ses doigts. Je _devrais vraiment le rattacher._ Il y pensa pendant quelques secondes puis éteignit les lumières. _Non ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain._ Silencieusement, il traversa le pas de la porte puis s'adossa contre le mur dans le couloir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part attendre.


	8. Chapitre 7

Aprés une longue absence voici le chapitre 7, tout juste fini. Bonne lecture et désolée pour cette longue attente.

Chapitre 7 : Détermination distraite.

C'était terminé.

Les pages, bien que tâchées et légèrement déchirées, étaient recouvertes de nombreuses notes et accords qui assemblés ensemble produisaient un morceau mélancolique parfaitement en accord avec son humeur actuelle. Nicol essuya les restants de larmes tout en marquant avec précaution les pages qu'il venait d'écrire : il plia soigneusement les coins afin qu'elles restent ensemble. Son crayon était à présent réduit à un ridicule petit bout et sa gomme à quelques miettes, presque plus rien. Fermant les yeux, Nicol plaça ses mains sur des touches imaginaires et commença lentement à jouer.

Dans son esprit, il pouvait voir son magnifique piano en ébène et ses touches blanches scintillantes. Le bois avait été fraichement poli et les pages devant lui étaient vierges et lisses. Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les fenêtres en verre et des branches d'un rosier du jardin se balançaient devant la fenêtre au gré de la douce brise. Il était chez lui. Chaque touche qu'il pressait l'était à la perfection, chaque note était un ton, chaque son s'arrêtait au bon moment, chaque phrase était fluide. Il soupira. C'était un piano de rêve pour un musicien pour arriver à jouer de la sorte : sans faute, posé et d'instinct. Parfait.

Une main s'approcha du piano et se posa sur le dessus. Surpris, Nicol s'arrêta de jouer et releva la tête. Athrun se tenait là devant lui, un doux sourire pendu à ses lèvres, les rayons du soleil éclairant son visage.

« Tu joues merveilleusement bien, Nicol. »

La main d'Athrun quitta le dessus du piano pour se poser sur l'épaule de Nicol, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Les siens se remplirent de larmes.

« Athrun…. »

Nicol rouvrit les yeux. Il était de retour dans sa chambre sur le Vesalius. Il renifla et essuya les larmes sur son visage. Après avoir écrit tout ceci, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mieux. Comme d'habitude, il se leva, effaça les plis de son dessus de drap, rassembla les petits morceaux de sa gomme et secoua son seul oreiller pour le remettre en forme. En soupirant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux verts à présent complètement lisses.

Il pouvait presque l'accepté maintenant, il savait qu'il devait simplement penser à ceci de façon logique. _Athrun est parti. Athrun est mort. Athrun ne reviendra plus jamais. Je ne peux rien y faire. _

Se tournant en direction de la porte, Nicol se prépara à sortir. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur le clavier numérique contrôlant l'ouverture de sa porte.

_Mais juste parce que tu es mort, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'oublier. _

* * *

Kira triturait sa nourriture, indifférent à ce que son assiette avait à lui offrir. A la cafétéria, ils commençaient à proposer les derniers restes de repas de repas lyophilisé, c'est-à-dire que les plateaux-repas dont personne n'avaient voulu la veille étaient maintenant les seuls que l'on pouvait choisir. Il donna un petit coup de cuillère dans son porridge et le regarda revenir à son état initial avec une consistance caoutchouteuse. Dégoûtant ! Tout en buvant le reste de son eau à rapides gorgées, Kira jeta son repas à moitié mangé dans la poubelle. Il s'arrêta, regardant en direction de l'entrée de la cafétéria. Il était tôt dans la matinée, et il semblait même qu'il était de loin le seul réveillé. _Est-ce que Athrun est réveillé ?_ Kira secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Il sentit son estomac se nouer au souvenir du regard abattu d'Athrun.

_« Je ne veux pas être ton ennemi. »_

Kira s'assit sur l'une des chaises en métal et étudia ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Athrun ici. Il était certain qu'Athrun finirait exécuter s'il restait ici. Mais, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser tomber les personnes sur ce navire qui comptaient sur lui pour les protéger. Mu ne pouvait pas tenir contre les trois armes-G tout seul. En plus de tout cela, Athrun serait incapable de marcher. _Comment puis-je le sortir de là ? Comment puis-je le faire en sorte qu'il soit en sécurité ?_ Peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'il attende jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le point de remettre Athrun à leurs supérieurs. A ce moment là les civils aurait, logiquement, pu quitter le vaisseau et n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Mais cela pouvait être trop risqué. Peut-être que s'il mettait Athrun dans une des capsules de survie du vaisseau et qu'il espérait que le vaisseau de Zaft viennent le chercher. Mais cela serait aussi trop risqué. Peut-être que s'il…

« Kira ? »

Kira sursauta et se leva quand quelque lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule. Il se retourna. Flay Allster se tenait là, sa robe rose légèrement froissé et ses cheveux pendant en de folles boucles rousses. _Elle vient sans doute tout juste de se réveiller._

« Ah, bonjour Flay. Tu viens de te réveillé ? »

Flay acquiesça, ses lèvres esquissant une moue de petite fille.

« Oui, mais quand je me suis réveillée personne d'autre ne l'était. J'ai essayé de réveillé Sai mais tout ce qu'il a fait c'était de me repousser et de se retourner. »

Elle s'assit prés de Kira et le détailla

« Hmmm… Miriallia a raison. L'uniforme de ZAFT est plus classe. »

Elle rit.

« Non pas que tu ne sois pas bien dans le tien, bien sûr. »

Kira rougit et s'éclaircit la voix. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de se réjouir de son compliment. Bien qu'il ne puisse jamais vraiment se l'admettre, il aimait le fait que ses beaux yeux bleu-ciel soient posés sur lui à ce moment. Tout de Flay était juste simplement tellement mignon et attirant. Son corps avait de magnifiques courbes, sa peau était claire, ses yeux étaient grand et innocent. Juste vraiment adorable. Il se retrouva en train de la regarder droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'elle faisant de même en retour. Pendant un moment, il en oublia même qu'elle était déjà engagée à Sai. Elle se rapprocha.

« Dis Kira ? »

Il cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe.

« Oui ? »

Flay approcha un doigt et remonta le côté de son avant-bras tout en tirant sur sa manche

« Kuzzey m'a dit que tu était un Coordinateur. C'est vrai ? »

Kira fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui je le suis. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un quelque chose que Kira ne put déchiffrer.

« Alors, tu es plus fort ? Plus intelligent ?

Kira haussa les épaules.

« Oui, je suppose. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Flay soupira et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant fermement. Kira sentit ses joues virer au rouge cramoisi. Flay pencha la tête afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Cela me rassure simplement encore plus. Je suis effrayée par tout ce qu'il se passe. »

Une faible vague de chaleur se propagea en lui. Posant sa main sur son épaule, il sourit.

« Je suis heureux de te rassurer Flay, et je promets que je continuerai à vous faire sentir en sécurité toi et le reste du vaisseau. »

Flay hocha la tête en le relâchant de son étreinte. Elle se leva.

« Kira, voudrais-tu venir marcher avec moi ? Au moins jusqu'à temps que les autres soient levés ? »

Kira accepta. Il ne voulait rien de plus au monde.

« Bien sûr. »

Momentanément, il avait oublié ses plans pour sauver Athrun.

* * *

Athrun se concentra, mettant tout sa force volonté pour faire bouger ses jambes. Il devait essayer avant qu'il l'un des docteurs ne vienne vérifier qu'il allait bien. Une hésitante contraction sembla se propager en elles et provoqua un léger mouvement de ses doigts de pied. Il sourit de triomphe. Il commençait finalement à guérir !


End file.
